


Puppy eyes

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get a pissed Moose? A puppy, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bo my bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bo+my+bro).



"JUST GET OUT OF HERE, GABRIEL!!!" Sam yelled, chucking a pillow at his boyfriend.

"Oh... okay, Samsquatch... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriel said woundedly and shut the door behind him.

He snapped himself onto the couch in the bunker's living room, scaring Dean.

"What is it with you damn angels?" Dean muttered exasperatedly.

"Archangel." Gabriel corrected with a smirk. Then his expression went somber.

"Sammy's pissed at me."

"You don't call him Sammy. Only I call him Sammy." Dean said with a finger pointing threateningly. Its only reaction was an eyeroll. "The fuck did you do? Insult game of thrones?"

"Why would I do that? It's a great series!" Gabe asked, pretending to be astonished. "No, I... uh... I may have made some not so appropriate remarks about blonde girls and ceiling fires." He said, rubbing his neck.

Dean glared at him, mouth hanging wide open.

"You better get him a puppy or something, I swear." Dean said.

Gabriel's eyes went wide with excitement. "Be right back!" Then flew off.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Dean asked and sauntered back into the kitchen.  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
| / \ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| / | / \ |\ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
|/ | / | / \ | \ | \|  
| / | / \ | \ |   
| / | / \ | \ |  
"Bones!" Sam called, searching through the woods.

"Bones, come here, boy!" He listened for the snaps of twigs under his huge paws or loud woofs, but heard none.

"BONES!!!" He cried out, begining to get desperate.

"Calm down, Samsquatch, your pup's right here." Said a jubilent voice from behind him.

Sam spun around to find a short long haired man in green flannel holding his huge dog behind him as though he were holding a marshmallow.

"OH MY DAD, YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!!!" The older man gushed.

"Uh..." Sam responded eloquently.

The man chuckled and Bones yipped happily.

"Can I have my dog back, mister...?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel." He carefully adjusted the dog in his arms to hold out a hand for Sam to shake.

"I'm Sam, but... apparently you already knew that." Sam shook the offered hand hesitantly.

"Oh yeah. Trust me, mini-moose, you and I go waaaay back. Well... way forward, actually. Time travel's weird that way." He answered flipantly.

"T- TIME TRAVEL?!?" Sam asked, eyes buldging.

Gabriel erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter while Sam glared.

"Oh my goodness! You even have bitchfaces as a pup!" He nearly fell over at the adorable sight.

"Can I please just have my dog back, Gabriel?!?" He demanded impatiently.

"Actually, Sambad, I need to keep the little sweetheart for myself." Bones traiterously licked at Gabriel's face.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Sam roared in anger.

"Calm down, mooselet. He's in good hands. Besides, you really think John'll let you keep a dog with you? At least this way you don't have to put him in a home." Gabriel reasoned.

"How do you know my father's name?" Sam asked.

"Aren't you listening, mini-squatch? I know you in the future. And dear old dad's gonna come for you right about-" 

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER" a deep voice boomed from nearby.

"Now. Have fun with that, Sammy boy, see ya in a few years." Gabriel said, before dissapearing, leaving only a crumpled wrapper on the ground to show he'd ever been there.   
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
/ \ / \  
| / \ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| // \ / \\\ |  
| / | / \ |\ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | // \ / \\\ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
| / | / | / \ | \ | \ |  
|/ | / | / \ | \ | \|  
| / | / \ | \ |   
| / | / \ | \ |  
"Sammich, you still mad at me?" Gabriel asked as he knocked hesitantly.

"Maybe." Came his muffled reply from behind the door.

"I brought an apology present." The trickster said, hopefully.

"I don't want chocolate." Sam grumbled.

"How about gold?" Gabriel asked, hardly holding in a snicker.

"Why on earth would I want any gold?" Sam asked, his bitchface could be felt through the door.

"How about a golden... retriever?" He ammended, Bones squirmed impatiently in his arms.

"What?" That finally had Sam opening his door.

Bones jumped out of the archangel's arms and pounced on the hunter, washing him in slobber.

"B- Bones?" Sam asked through the unmanly giggles. "Holy shit, hi boy!"

"I'm sowwyyyyyyyy, Sammy." Gabriel apologized, giving Sam his best puppy eyes.

"Dammit, you're too cute for me to stay mad at you." Sam chuckled.

"Ha! I knew it!" Gabriel cheered as he jumped on Sam, knocking him to the ground, much to Bones' happiness.

"Yeah yeah, don't think I don't know you used grace to make your eyes that big." Sam teased. Gabriel kissed Sam's nose.

"Oh, Sammy, you know me so well."


End file.
